


Pirates of the Kingdom of Fuirii

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apologies, Battery - Freeform, Deal With It, Galactic travels, Gen, Non-Sexual Slavery, Pain, Revolution, changing views, conquering, crappy writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which a blood slave escapes her confines , hides from her ex-mistress and crew, and does the impossible.





	Pirates of the Kingdom of Fuirii

There is a certain beauty of infinity. It can be infinite numbers, infinite chances, infinite lives … sometimes, there can be an infinite amount of anything if given the chance but the moment you restrict it, the more you give into the idea of strangling it to be given benefit for yourself , and only yourself.  
If love is one of these cases, then it is one thing I cannot gain. It is the one thing I will forever tear my hair out in agony and frustration over what I did. I sincerely hope that no one will EVER make the same mistake as I did, but people will probably still continue to do it, whether out of pure stubbornness or complete ignorance, or even out of some deranged sense of selflessness.


End file.
